hunter_x_hunterfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Knuckle Bine
Knuckle Bine (ナックル=バイン, Nakkuru Bain) ''ist ein Beasthunter und Morels Lehrling. Aussehen Knucklel ist ein junger Mann, der sein schwarzes Haar zu einem Pompadour gekämmt trägt. Er trägt einen weißen Mantel, welcher mit mehreren goldenen Ringe verziert ist und dazu eine weiße, weite Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Manchmal entfernt Knuckle bei einem Kampf seinen Mantel und zum Vorschein kommt ein gut durchtrainierter und muskulöser Körper. Nach Meleorons ersten Eindruck sieht Knuckles Haar retromäßig aus und sein Gesicht machzt einen immer feindlichen Eindruck, als wäre Knuckle bereit jederzeit zu kämpfen. Chrarakter Trotz seines agressiven Auftretens ist Knuckle sehr mitfühlend und sehr sensibel (nah am Wasser gebaut). Knuckle kann gut mit Tieren umgehen und die Tiere fühlen sich zu Knuckle hingezogen. Er fühlt sich gezwungen, hilflosen Tieren zu helfen. Die Symphathie Knuckles stört oft trotz seiner Kampfstärke seine Pflichten als Krieger. Sein weiches Herz macht ihn oft leichtgläubig und zu einem leichten Ziel für Täuschungen. Er endet häufig damit, die Leben von denjenigen zu retten, denen er helfen möchte, indem er seine eigene Mission opfert. Handlung Chimera Ant arc Als erstes erscheint Knuckle, als er von Netero als Mörder geschickt wird, um Gon und Killua zu besiegen um somit Zugang zur NGL zu bekommen. Nach der Begegnung mit den Jungs, er gönnt sich jeden Abend einen Monat lang mit den Jungs zu trainieren, indem er Gon erlaubt mit ihn nach dem Ren-Training zu ''spucken. Am Ende des Monats besiegen er und Shoot McMahon Gon und Killua und gehen zur NGL um bei der Ausrottung der Chimära-Ameisen zu helfen. Er verspricht Gon, dass er Kite vor dem Feind retten wird. Mit Hilfe von Morel kann er dies tun. Knuckle beteiligt sich auch an der Vernichtung von Chimära-Ameisen in der gesamten Mitene Union. Er und Shoot McMahon werden geschickt um Menthuthuyoupi, einer der drei gefürchteten königlichen Wächter, herauszufordern. Knuckle und Morel wurden später geschickt um Cheetu zu bekämpfen. Obwohl sie bei der Tötung der Ameise nicht erfolgreich waren, konnte Knuckle seinen APR anbringen, der ihm erlaubte, seinenm Gegner verfolgen zu können, damit er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt seinen Gegner töten kann. Shoot begleitet ihn bei seinem nächsten Angriff auf Cheetu nur für die Chimera Ameise Flutter (er überwachte die Gegend um Cheetu den Hinterhalt zu informieren für eine letzte zweite Änderung natürlich). Während der ersten Phase des Angriffs auf den Königspalast von Ost Gorteau. Knuckle und Meleoron (sie benutzen God's Accomplice) schlägt Youpi mit A.P.R. so dass Gon und die anderen in den Palast eindringen können. Shoot kämpft dann gegen Youpi. Jedoch nach der Beobachtung, wie sein Freund fast tot geschlagen wurde, beschließt Knuckle selbst gegen Youpi zu kämpfen. Kurze Zeit nach dem Kampf schaut Knuckle nach seinem Freund und sieht nur eine Pfütze Blut. Er glaubt das es Youpis Blut ist. Weiter wütend geht er zurück um die Schlacht zu beenden. Nach der Verwendung eines Schlags und der Taktik gegen Youpi, mit Hilfe von Killua, Meleoron, Morel und seine Deep Purple Fähigkeit, werden sie nah an Bankrott Youpi, bis ein erschöpftes Morel gefangen und verwendet wird als Tausch. Er gibt seinen APR im Austausch für Morels Leben frei. Youpi bleibt seinem Wort treu. Dann verlässt er den König. Knuckle versammelt sich dann mit Killua, Ikalgo, Palm Siberia und Meleoron um ihren nächsten Schritt zu besprechen, als sie merken dass Meruem seinen Kampf mit dem Vorsitzenden überlebte. Knucklel und Meleoron verstecken sich in der Masse der hypnotisierten Menschen, die dann darauf warten ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nach dem Gefühl der Intensität von Meruem's En, will Knuckle den Ort verlassen um die Huntervereinigungder über die aktuellen Situation zu informieren. Doch wird er mit nur einer leichten Berührung des Ameisenkönigs bewustlos geschlagen. Irgendwann nach den Ereignissen von East Gorteau, wird Knuckle mit Knov gesehen für ein Update auf Gons Zustand. Die 13. Huntervorsitzendewahl Als Knuckle und die anderen von außen Gon helfen wollen, spüren sie eine seltsame Aura, die von Killusa jüngeren Bruder Alluka kommt, durch diese sich Gon schnell wieder erholt. Er begleitet Gon in den Saal wo alle Hunter für den 13. Huntervorsitzenden stimmen werden und trifft dort auf Leorio. He is seen visiting a healing Shoot in the hospital along with Ikalgo, Palm, and Meleoron looking at a pictures of Small-billed Swans sent by Gon. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Knuckle hate alle Vorteile seines Status als Hunter. Er stellt seine erheblichen physischen Kampfkünste unter Beweis in dem er in der Lage ist Feinde zu bekämpfen. Er hätte Gon mit nur zwei Schlägen besiegen können, wenn seine besagte Freundlichkeit ihm nicht im Weg stehen würde. Killua sagte, er wär so stark wie Kite. Doch mental ist Nuckle zu freundlich. Auf Grund seiner Fähigkeiten hat er zusammen mit Shoot eine Hit and away-Taktik entwickelt, die darin besteht den endgültigen Schlag zu erfassen oder zu behandeln, nachdem das NEN des Ziels versiegelt ist. Knuckle ist sehr vielseitig und kann mit verschiedenen Huntern erfolgreich mit ganz anderen Fähigkeiten und Persönlichkeiten zusammen arbeiten. Trotz eines guten Strategen ist Knuckle hitzköpfig und sehr emotional, was ihn unfähig machen kann sich an den Plan zu halten. Er behauptet, vier oder fünf Schläge zu brauchen, um sich zu sammeln. Er hat eine hohe Kampferfahrung, die ihn dazu bringen kann, den nächsten Zug seines Gegners vorhersagen zu können, indem er nur den Fluss ihrer Aura betrachtet. Darüber hinaus wird er von Tieren gemocht, was laut Ging und sein Sohn ein Beweis ist, dass Knuckle ein guter Hunter ist. Nen Als Profi-Hunter und der Jünger eines Single-Star-Hunters ist Knuckle in Nen sehr ausgebildet. Seine natürliche Katerorie ist Emission. Da er es geschafft hat, Gon und Killua zu überwältigen, scheint er auch in Enhancement zu sein. Knöchel hat eine große Menge an Aura und aufgrund seiner Erfahrung ist er in der Lage wenig davon zu verwenden. Er ist ein fähiger Ryu-Benutzer und hat eine ausgezeichnete Kontrolle über den Fluss seiner eigenen Aura, so dass so dass es schwieriger für den Gegner zu prognostizieren ist wie er angreifen wird. Er schaffte es auch, Gons voll aufgeladene Jajanken ohne Verletzung zu überleben, obwohl er k.o. geschlagen wurde. Er ist geschickt darin, die Bewegungen seiner Gegner vorwegzunehmen, indem er den Fluss ihrer Aura analysiert. Quellen Hunterpedia Kategorie:Hunter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nen-Kämpfer